


At the End of All Things

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, May the 4th Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: Someone must retrieve Luke from his self-imposed exile. Han is just the man for the job.





	At the End of All Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Niki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niki/gifts).



Luke wonders sometimes if he took the wrong lessons from Obi-Wan and Yoda. Upon facing the destruction of their order, their friends, and their hopes, the two had gone to ground, hiding themselves away from the Force and from the galaxy. When faced with the same horror, Luke found himself doing the same. He's considered if it is a Jedi thing, or just a bad habit he picked up from his elders.

This island isn't as lonely as it could be, isn't as distant from the rest of his problems as he might like. Somewhere out there, even with his powers shaded like a lamp, Leia is searching for him. He can feel her worry, and his guilt casts another cloak between them. This is all his fault. He doesn't deserve her concern or her forgiveness.

When she sparkles with hope, it reaches Luke in the middle of a bad dream, waking him. Someone's coming. He watches the ship, the old beloved ship of the better days of his youth, slowly approach for a landing.

He doesn't want to sense the girl inside, but he can. The Force peeps out from inside him like a curious tooka sometimes, and is just as obedient.

He considers waiting at the top of the hill, making her walk. Instead, he approaches the ship. The Falcon has a certain smell for a while after it lands, the sharp ozone dragged in from its approach, and the good metal and oil smells of carefully-tended machinery. If he were blind and deaf and dull in the Force, Luke's nose would still know this ship.

"You're not sniffing my ship again, are you, kid?"

He expected the girl. He hasn't let himself hope for Han. His hair is grayer but better kept than Luke's. His eyes carry too many sorrows, and Luke can't help but know he put some of those sorrows there.

"Why are you here?"

"Hello. People say 'hello,' Luke."

"Hello, Luke," Luke says, and they both crack smiles. It hurts to smile, hurts to look at Han. "I didn't want you to come here."

Han steps down the gangway. "We've been searching for you ever since you left. It's been long enough."

Luke turns away. "No. You don't know what happened."

He feels a hand against his shoulder, warm and comforting, and all Luke wants to do is sink into that touch like he did back in the old days. Hundreds of nights came back to him, wrapped in Han's arms back in his bunk, or playing dejarik with him as they passed the hours between systems, or simply enjoying each other's presence in silence as they watched hyperspace streak by them. Good days.

"It doesn't matter what happened," Han says, and Luke feels the belief in his words. Han doesn't care what went down. He only cares that Luke comes home now. No one has ever loved Luke this much, and the enormity of his love strikes Luke all over again.

There's someone else on the gangway. Not Chewie, though Luke is sure he's here, too. A girl. The one he sensed.

"Who's your friend?" he asks Han, lightly, as though his heart isn't being torn in half between the exile he knows he must maintain and the love Han is offering him all over again.

"Rey? Come meet Luke." Han steps closer, keeping his hand in place. It's warm and intimate, and Han says into his ear, "Pretty sure she's one of yours."

"One of my what?" But he turns, and he knows. She's got the power, the same as he's been hiding from inside himself over these past few years. Han guessed what she was, and he's brought her to Luke. It doesn't matter what happened with Ben, Han is telling him. It matters what you do now. Same old Han.

"You're Luke Skywalker," she says, in that blend of hope and awe Luke got sick of a long time ago. Han's hand on his shoulder gives him a squeeze, reminding him to play nice. "We've come to bring you back."

"Have you?"

"I can make Chewie carry you," Han teases him, his breath tickling Luke's ear. "Might have to tie you up. Punish you a little for running away."

The girl, Rey, has no idea what conversation they're having. Luke offers her what he hopes is a sage smile rather than any hint of his sudden interest in a set of binders and Han's decadent imagination.

He can fight. He can argue. He should. But Han must have known how Luke would react upon seeing him. Luke hasn't any fight left, not against Han's charms. He never did.

"I'm all yours."


End file.
